Wuher MosEisley
Wuher MosEisley, you will never find a more Stunning kind of Awesomeness, you must be cautious. Child Hood Wuher MosEisley Was not always known as Wuher MosEisley, his birthname; Wuher Chalmun, and his father; a hard working Cantina Explorer. His father would travel the galaxy with Wuher by his side in order to find the most devine cantina's known to man. When Wuher was a youngman, His father came to Tatooine to seek a cantina that someone once spoke about in a cantina across the galaxy. Chalmun's Cantina, was the name, turns out it was also run by a Wookie by the name of Chalmun. No relation, Chalmun was the Wookie's first name, Chalmun was Wuher's last name. When Wuher and his father arrived at Mos Eisley where the cantina was located, a couple Twi'leks tried to mug his father, his father being a noble man as always, stood up to these Twi'leks, and pulled out his blaster, Cantinas get very dangerous, if you were Wuher's father you would always carry a blaster. The Twi'leks saw this man would not hesitate to shoot and started heading off through the streets of Mos Eisley. Then Wuher and his father carried on with the cantina. It was a real great cantina, they met a lot of interesting people, there was one guy who was wanted on twelve different systems, Wuher was impressed. Later Wuher and his father went over to the hotel they were staying in, The Lucky Despot. As it turns out, those couple of Twi'leks worked for Jabba the Hutt, when they told him what happened, he was furious. He sent the two Twi'leks to kidnap Wuher's father in the night, that morning, Wuher woke up, and saw no one in his father's bed, and never again did he see his father. Also it turns out the Twi'leks never told Jabba about Wuher, when they did, they were sent to get him, but Wuher was already long gone. Years Later Wuher has been living in Mos Eisley ever since, he even changed his name to Wuher MosEisley so Jabba wouldn't know who he was. All Wuher did was dream about escaping Mos Eisley and go to Ryloth where he heard the two Twi'leks that kidnapped his father were currently living. The day came when he finally managed enough credits to get to Ryloth. When he arrived he never managed to find them, and had no credits to leave Ryloth. So Wuher decided to make money the one way that would give his father pride, by making a cantina with features from all of the best cantinas Wuher has ever been to. After many months Wuher built his cantina, The Sandy Sarlaac Cantina, which was named after the Sarlaac behind the cantina a few miles away. Wuher has some amazing stories from the people he met there, one being, the two Twi'leks that he met on Mos Eisley. They were sent to find a Sarlaac for Jabba as he visits Ryloth, he planned on executing prisoners his men caught weeks earlier. When the Twi'leks found the Sarlaac, they reported it to Jabba, got their credits for the job, then they casually went in the cantina to get a drink. Instantly they recognized Wuher, but it was too late, Wuher shot before they even thought of drawing their blasters. Wuher knew Jabba would come after him so he quickly went through the Twi'leks pockets, found a hefty amount of credits, and left Ryloth, one day hoping to return and face Jabba for what he did to his father. Presently Now Wuher Spends his days around the Jedi Temple, when he has time, he looks through all the lots with cantinas by searching "Cantina" in the house menu. So far, Wuher's skill of cantinas is paying off, The Sandy Sarlaac Cantina has the most votes out of any cantina in the game. Wuher goes to his cantina almost daily. Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Member Category:War Machine Category:General